Juntos por una causa
by Bloodyletter
Summary: El enemigo pide ayuda al otro? Eso es extraño... qué ocurrirá? SLASH HPDM! Cap.1 UP!
1. Carteando con el archienemigo

JUNTOS POR UNA CAUSA

**(_por Uialwen_)**

**Cap. 1.**

**Carteando con el archienemigo**

Un desgarrador grito, del que tan sólo podía identificar la voz y que tantos sueños le había perturbado. Ése grito que tanto temía oír y no poder asistir en pos de su ayuda y que le quebraba el alma.

Entonces, Harry Potter despertó en la cama de Prived Drive empapado en un frío sudor que mojaba toda su cama y que lo obligaba a levantarse para no empaparse aún más.

Ese grito era el de Draco Malfoy, sin lugar a dudas. No sabía por qué, pero le perturbaba saber que a uno de los que más odiaba, pudiera sufrir daño alguno. O quizá fuera que, ¿al que creía odiar, tan sólo sintiera lástima por él?

Allí estaba de nuevo, observando un nuevo amanecer sin poder dejar de pensar en aquel perturbador sueño que cada noche le perturbaba y con más frecuencia. Ese grito aún retumbaba en sus oídos y le golpeaba en cada parte de su cerebro provocando que la cabeza le doliera.

El chico-que-vivió pensaba en lo acontecido durante lo que llevaba de vacaciones.

Volvió a la cama y quitó las sábanas para girar el empapado colchón.

Sacó sábanas limpias y las colocó en el colchón. Volvió a estirarse, pero sin lograr volver a conciliar el sueño. Se levantó nuevamente y se sentó en el escritorio y escribió otra vez lo que podía recordar de aquella pesadilla.

Pronto oyó los pasos en la habitación contigua de tía Petunia que se levantaba para ir a comprar el pan y el periódico.

Cada día que pasaba en el número 4 de Prived Drive era de una rutina que no tenía fin. Harry deseaba salir de allí, fuera como fuera, pero no podía evitar sentirse seguro en aquella casa, no cuando ahora sabía la verdad sobre el motivo por el cual debía quedarse allí. El pacto que tía Petunia había sellado cuando acogió a aquel bebé de apenas un año de vida, le obligaba a quedarse bajo la protección de la sangre que corría por las venas de su tía, a pesar que ésta no estimara a Harry como un sobrino, ni mucho menos, odiaba todo lo que se refería a él y a su especie (por decirlo de alguna manera).

Decidido a no hacer enfadar a sus tíos ni a su primo, Harry apenas se hacía notar para no irritar a tío Vernon que desde que los miembros de la Orden se le habían acercado en King's Cross estaba demasiado rebotado con él.

Faltaba poco más de un mes para poder regresar al colegio y eso tampoco le ayudaba. Quería comprobar que Draco Malfoy se encontraba por lo menos a salvo de cualquier mal, pero no le haría bien a Harry escribirle a Malfoy una carta, porque sabía que éste le odiaba y que jamás leería una carta que estuviera en su nombre.

No sabía qué hacer. Deseaba tener noticias de él, pero a la vez temía no poder recibir nada más que reproches escritos o hablados por su parte. Tan siquiera escritos. Las represalias serían inmediatas si se atreviera a dirigirse a él. No podía evitar pensar en escribirle.

Aun así, no sabía como poder comenzar aquel escrito sin desvelar por mínimo que fuera su identidad. Eso le reconcomía por dentro inevitablemente.

Se estaba comiendo demasiado la cabeza en aquel tema y le hacía sentir mal.

La voz de tía Petunia le llegó desde la parte baja llamando a la familia a desayunar. Se vistió con unos viejos pantalones vaqueros de Dudley y una amplia camiseta de manga corta de éste se peinó más por costumbre que para domarse el rebelde pelo que era imposible no llevar siempre revuelto y bajó a la cocina, en donde nadie le prestó atención alguna. Se comió lo que tenía en el plato y se levantó de la mesa y salió al jardín. Se sentó en el banco que estaba allí para seguir sumergiéndose en aquel pensamiento que hacía varias horas que tenía en la mente. Pero decidió no seguir pensando en él.

Volvió dentro y subió. Se volvió a sentar en su escritorio, sacó un trozo de pergamino, la pluma y el tintero y comenzó a escribir:

_Hola Malfoy,_

_Sé que no quieres saber nada de mí, pero es inevitable que no pare de pensar en lo que pueda pasarte._

_Últimamente no paro de soñar que algo horrible pueda sucederte y me siento mal. Ya sé que me odias, pero si algo te pasara, no podría soportarlo, en el fondo sé que eres una gran persona y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Mira, creo que no deberíamos llevarnos mal. Necesito que me confirmes tu estado y no me importa cómo lo hagas, tan sólo dime si estás bien._

_Creo que lord Voldemort vendrá a por ti y espero equivocarme._

_En fin. Espero que contestes a mi escrito._

_Harry Potter._

Harry releyó lo que había escrito y enrolló el pergamino para que cuando _Hedwig_ llegara se lo llevara.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Parecía que no había tenido suerte en su cacería. Me acerqué a ella, le acaricié aquel blanco y suave plumaje y le até la carta y le indiqué que el que debía recibirla, era Malfoy. Me miró extrañada, pero se lo pedí amablemente. Por respuesta, recibí un picotazo amistoso y salió volando después de haber bebido un poco.

Harry se sentó encima de la cama y se cogió las piernas, de manera que pudiera apoyar la cabeza en sus rodillas. Su mente volvió a aquel estremecedor grito. Estaba pensando en eso cuando una lechuza entró revoloteando y se posó en su cama.

No conocía aquella extraña lechuza y cogió el mensaje que le portaba.

Lo abrió y leyó. Los ojos se le abrieron. No podía creerlo.

_Hola Potter,_

_No sé lo que me ha llevado a escribir esto, pero deberías saber que temo por mi mismo y que creo que tú también sientes lo mismo. No sé que está ocurriendo, pero desde que te reproché aquello, no he podido dejar de pensar que no fue tu culpa que les capturaran._

_Sé que sufres por la muerte de Black, pues no necesitas decirlo fuerte para que se te note, pero él se ha ido para dejar pasar una nueva etapa para ti como para los demás. No fue la muerte que se merecía, pero lo hizo por ti._

_No quiero que pienses que me ablando, pero, sufro viéndote sufrir._

_Las cosas no son fáciles y eso se nota en cuanto a la muerte se refiere, pero no te dejes derrumbar._

_No puedo dejar de pensar en tus palabras antes de la selección y darte toda la razón. Me abriste los ojos, pero mi orgullo ganó. No supe porque, pero deseé ir a Slytherin y no me lo perdono._

_No sé que me sucede, quizá me ablande. Que tonto me parece todo..._

_No sabrás lo que me pasa, pero el que no debe ser nombrado vendrá a por mi, ahora estoy seguro, pero no quiero dejarme atrapar. No lo puedo permitir._

_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me sucederá?_

_No puedo estar seguro._

_Por si no nos volvemos a ver,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Harry leyó varias veces la carta y no pudo dejar de pensar a qué se referiría con que tenía razón y que sabía que estaba sufriendo por la muerte de Sirius.

Ahora estaba seguro que no le odiaba, pero no creía que sintiera lástima por Draco Malfoy y eso le confundía.

Las cosas se confundían cada vez más y se complicaban. ¿Lord Voldemort tras Malfoy? Todo era probable, al ser el único Malfoy que no estaba bajo su marca. Pero que Draco Malfoy, le pudiera pedir ayuda, ¿era eso nuevo para Harry? Y tanto que lo era.

Harry se levantó. Fue al escritorio y escribió una nota. Era corta, pero no tenía más que decir.

_Malfoy,_

_No sé si lo que me pides es ayuda, pero, has de saber que no eres el único a por quien va Voldemort, mi dirección es: número 4 de Prived Drive. Aquí me encontrarás. Si a mi no me puede tocar aquí, supongo que a ti tampoco._

_Harry Potter._

La releyó y se la dio a la lechuza de un color crema que partió en dirección a su amo.

Harry volvió a sentarse para volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. El nombre de Sirius le volvió a la mente y unas lágrimas le asomaron por los ojos.


	2. Enfrentamientos y muggles detestables

Declaimer: _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de JK Rowling y las editoras y organizaciones que compraron los derechos de autor. Sólo espero de esto que les guste y disfruten del fic y no saco nada haciéndolo, tampoco me pagan. Bueno sólo cobro reviews. ._

Advertency: _Este fic en un futuro va a ser SLASH-YAOI (relación CHICO/CHICO) si no te gusta el género mejor no lo leas... Te vas a evitar disgustos mayores._

NdA: _Hola a todas._

_Siento poner ahora el declaimer y la advertencia, pero el primer cap. me surgió en una hora y no tuve tiempo de hacer retoques ni nada. Espero me disculpen. En fin, creo que ha gustado el fic, así que me he decidido a seguir con él._

_En este cap. sabrán más sobre la vida de Draco Malfoy y porqué mucho de su comportamiento. También sabrán algo más sobre Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, aunque no haya mucho que contarles._

_¡Espero que les guste y R/R!_

_Gracias por todo._

_Besos_

JUNTOS POR UNA CAUSA

**(**_por Uialwen_**)**

**Cap. 2.**

Enfrentamientos 

**y muggles**

**detestables.**

****

En una mansión, tan sólo vivía un niño de unos dieciséis años con unos cuantos elfos domésticos que le servían, a pesar que él odiaba los lujos, porque por culpa de sus padres lo había aborrecido todo.

    _Su madre, Narcissa Malfoy hacía como si su hijo no existiera. Su matrimonio con Lucius Malfoy había sido de conveniencia para juntar los apellidos Malfoy y Black, pero nada más._

_    Ella no amaba a Lucius Malfoy y aún menos al hijo en común, Draco Malfoy, a quien desde un buen principio le había demostrado su repugnancia. Una niñera siempre se había estado ocupando de él desde bebé y Narcissa había ido de fiesta en fiesta, soñando con amores imposibles, porque como bien sabía, su matrimonio era irrompible._

_    Lo que más la había fastidiado era que tuvo que tener a su hijo justo antes de que su hermana mayor: Helenna, se casara con Gilderoy François, importante mago, ministro de Francia._

_     Narcissa siempre había deseado ser como su hermana. Ella era más guapa que ella y siempre había sobresalido en todo. En cambio ella, fue la que vino por accidente, como quien dice, y sus padres nunca la habían mirado con mucho interés hasta que conocieron a los Malfoy y decidieron que ella debería casarse con el hijo de éstos._

_    Siempre había maldecido el día que sus padres conocieron a los padres de Lucius y a pesar de que también odiaba a Lucius, se había acostumbrado a convivir bajo el mismo techo._

_    Aunque ellos fueran marido y mujer, intentaban no profundizar mucho en conversar y hasta dormían en habitaciones separadas, la una de la otra._

_    Las comidas eran tensas y silenciosas y a Draco no se le permitía jamás comer con ellos, puesto que tenía un profesor de Artes Oscuras particular y siempre estaba en la biblioteca estudiando. Las comidas las hacía a deshora y sólo cuando el profesor particular, creía que había estudiado bastante o que ya se sabía la lección._

_    Draco odiaba aquella vida y deseaba ser cualquier otro niño, menos ser un Malfoy. Eso era un calvario y nunca mejor dicho. No podía reír, no podía jugar, no podía comer sanamente, no podía estar junto a sus padres, no tenía amigos con los cuales salir a dar una vuelta, no tenía vacaciones decentes y mucho menos cumpleaños. Las Navidades solía pasarlas en casa de los abuelos paternos o los maternos, nunca se reunían las dos familias._

_    Draco Malfoy había tenido una dura infancia, la cual no podía dejar de recordar. Largas horas nocturnas las había pasado llorando amargamente y reprimiendo los sollozos para que nadie le oyera ahogarse en aquel amargo llanto que durante toda su miserable vida había tenido que esconder._

_    Ser un Malfoy era duro y no era un camino de rosas, pues en la sangre llevaba su destino gravado, algo con lo que Draco Malfoy había estado luchando durante muchísimos años._

_    Ser mortífago no le atraía en absoluto y era algo en lo que no deseaba pensar, mucho menos deseaba serlo. No quería unirse al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y no deseaba que éste le obligara a unírsele._

_    Las cosas no le eran fáciles y ahora que apenas faltaba un año para su mayoría de edad, temía por sí mismo, pues seguramente, el Señor Tenebroso, ahora, estaría trazando un plan para atraparle a él también y marcarle como a su padre._

    Entonces una blanca lechuza entró por la ventana. Eran las doce del mediodía y le extrañó, pues no era ni de Crabbe, ni de Goyle, ni de Zabini, ni de Parkinson.

    Le retiró la carta y la leyó. No lo podía creer, ¡era de Potter! Pero... ¿Habría recibido ya su carta?

    Probablemente sí, pero de momento esperaría a contestar por si la suya regresaba con alguna respuesta por parte de Potter.

    Se levantó de la cama, pasó al cuarto de baño contiguo y se limpió la cara, puesto que sin darse cuenta, mientras dormía había echado a llorar. Eso le sucedía muy a menudo y algo le decía que el que tenía razón era él y que aquella vida no era justa para él, pues no había hecho nada para merecer ese infierno. Deseaba que todo cesara, que fuera tan sólo un niño cualquiera, ser feliz junto a unos padres que lo amaran y que todo fuera un cuento de hadas. Pero la realidad era que era un Malfoy y eso era SU realidad.

    Preparó la bañera para darse un relajante baño antes de bajar a desayunar y lo llenó de jabones, espuma y aromas.

    Esa era la única ventaja de ser un Malfoy, que los baños eran muy reconfortantes y relajantes.

    Con una palmada puso una música ambiental que era de su agrado. Se oían las olas batiendo en la orilla y también gaviotas. Además había abierto el aroma marino y todo junto provocaba un éxtasis en Draco que sólo le fue arrebatado cuando entró en el baño el profesor particular.

- ¿¡Señor Malfoy, aún está así!? ¡Le espero en media hora en la biblioteca de su padre! –le dijo Mundundush Knightley.

- Lo siento- se disculpó Draco. En cuanto salió el hombre, Draco rompió a llorar. No era justo lo que le ocurría. Se levantó, cogió la toalla y se la puso alrededor de la cintura, se peinó un poco y salió a su habitación para vestirse.

    Al llegar, encontró a su lechuza posada en el escritorio con una nota atada a la pata y tenía las plumas algo alborotadas, por lo que supuso que el señor Knightley había intentado fisgonear su correo.

    Cogió la nota y acarició a Vallery, su lechuza. La abrió y leyó:

    _Malfoy,_

_No sé si lo que me pides es ayuda, pero, has de saber que no eres el único a por quien va Voldemort, mi dirección es: número 4 de Prived Drive. Aquí me encontrarás. Si a mi no me puede tocar aquí, supongo que a ti tampoco._

_Harry Potter._

    La releyó una y otra vez y se decidió. Potter le brindaba ayuda y un techo en donde quizá estuviera seguro. Abrió de una patada su baúl y comenzó a guardar todas sus pertenencias, libros, tinteros, plumas, pergaminos, ropa, etc. de manera desordenada.

    Se vistió, y con un sistema muy eficiente redujo su baúl, se lo metió en un bolsillo y se subió a su Nimbus 2001 y salió por la ventana. En el mismo momento que el señor Knightley entraba en la habitación.

    Draco rió con ganas, pues se libraba de las horrendas clases de Artes Oscuras, puesto que sólo leía sobre las torturas a muggles, sangre sucias y squibs. Eso no le atraía en absoluto, hasta le daba asco.

    Pero por fin, Draco Malfoy se sentía libre. Subió arriba, tras las nubes de tormenta para que no fuera visto por los muggles. Era libre por fin. No podía creer que ya no estuviera bajo el techo de la Mansión Malfoy, que tan malos recuerdos le traía.

   Mas así era y eso le reconfortaba, pero aún no estaba seguro.

    Bajó de nuevo y se fue a un callejón. Allí sacó la varita del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y la levantó. Pronto apareció ante él el Autobús Noctámbulo. Al subir, dio la dirección en donde Potter se alojaba, pero dio una condición que lo dejaran un par de calles antes, no quería problemas con los muggles de aquella zona.

    Pagó por una cama y se fue a sentar.

    Primero fueron a dejar a una extraña bruja con una pamela negra y un velo que cubría su rostro a una dejada calle. El nombre de la calle era Grimmauld Place y después de que la dejaran volvieron a partir muy deprisa hacia Prived Drive.

    Cuando llegaron a la calle Magnolia pararon y le indicaron el camino que debía tomar para llegar a Prived Drive.

    Draco les dio las gracias y el Autobús Noctámbulo desapareció. Draco comenzó a caminar hacia donde le habían indicado y a medio camino, encontró a un chico de su misma edad, gordo y rubio. Al pasar a su lado le vino a la mente una cara de un cerdo y rió muy flojo para que sólo él mismo se pudiera oír. Pero es que, el chico aquel era clavadísimo a un cerdo, aunque nunca había visto a uno de tan cerca (**NdA:**_ Ya sé, ya sé, este comentario es algo estúpido, pero me pareció que estaría bien un poquito de humor, ¿no creen? En fin, manos a la obra._)

    Pasaron ambos de largo y por fin llegó enfrente de Prived Drive. Había un chico en la ventana, sentado de manera que pudiera ver lo que ocurría en la calle.

    El chico abrió los ojos al ver a aquel chico que acababa de entrar en la calle y bajó corriendo, salió de la casa y cruzó la calle.

    Draco Malfoy había acudido a la llamada que le había mandado Harry Potter, eso era algo extraordinario, teniendo en cuenta el odio que sentía Malfoy hacia Potter, pero lo que ahora importaba era que estaban juntos en contra de Voldemort y ni nada ni nadie les impediría estar juntos durante el tiempo que fuera necesario para enfrentarse al Innombrable, porque Malfoy le había demostrado a Harry que odiaba todo cuanto al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se refiere.

    Harry le condujo hasta la casa y allí le dijo que al entrar que no dijera nada, porque sus tíos, al ser muggles, no soportaban lo que a la magia se refería y eso quería decir ser totalmente discretos.

    Pero Harry no había contado con que hoy, tío Vernon tenía que lavar el coche y cuando Harry se disponía a abrir la puerta, alguien desde dentro lo hizo por él y tanto Harry como Draco se quedaron totalmente petrificados, mientras que el tío de Harry volvía de un rojo intenso a un morado violáceo. Vernon Dursley tiró al suelo los utensilios de limpieza y cogió a Malfoy y a Harry por la oreja y los entró en la casa.

- ¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves a traer gente de esa a nuestra casa, chico? ¡Sabes que te lo tenemos advertido! Aun así tú lo haces.

- Tio Vernon, señor, no lo entendéis debo protegerle. Él está en contra de Voldemort y si no está conmigo, pueden matarle y eso sería algo que no podría perdonarme jamás. Dejadle quedar. Os prometo que seremos discretos. Ni os daréis cuenta de que estamos aquí.

- ¡¿Tú le oyes Petunia, querida?!- dijo tío Vernon furibundo, entonces, Petunia Dursley apareció con un pergamino desenrollado y le dijo a su marido.

- Ese chico debe quedarse, Vernon –dijo ella con un hilo de voz, entregándole a su esposo el pergamino que acababa de llegar (**NdA:** _Por supuesto, vía lechuza, como era costumbre entre los magos ._)

- Pero... pero... pero... –balbuceó tío Vernon.

- Es lo que hay, querido –tía Petunia miró de manera reprobatoria a Malfoy y después con un odio intenso a su sobrino.

    Harry y Draco subieron a la habitación de Harry y éste cogió y fue al otro trastero y cogió un plegatín para que Draco pudiera dormir (**NdA:**_ plegatín = cama plegable_)

_¡Hola a todas!_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejen sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas (_**Umbridge:** Ejem_) aparte, ideas, etc. en los reviews y que os lo paséis bien leyéndome._

_Besos,_

Uialwen 


	3. NdA

Hola chicas.

Siento deciros que el fic se ha trasladado de autora: ahora la encontraréis en **_Las-Zabini_** ahí estará para todas las que la seguís. Espero que no sean muchas molestias y que no os enojéis conmigo por lo que estoy haciendo.

Ahora vamos a ser dos las que llevemos _Juntos por una causa_.  
Besitos,

**_Uialwen_**


End file.
